The Breakfast Club
by HeavensPuppet
Summary: AU S1 taken from the film The Breakfast Club! 5 teens: Logan, Lily, Veronica, Mac and Dick get stuck in detention on a Saturday. They start out as enemies but end up as friends.......and more. LoVe MaDi
1. Chapter 1

**The Breakfast Club**

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or The Breakfast Club! The line about Barry Manilow is taken directly from The Breakfast Club. It's one of my favourite lines in the whole film!!

Pairings: LoVe (LoganxVeronica), MaDi (MacxDick)

_Parts:_

Princess: Lily

Athlete: Logan

Criminal: Veronica (enjoy the irony!)

Brain: Mac

Basketcase/Asshole: Dick

A/N: --AU S1-- Lily isn't dead but Veronica is still an outsider, her attitude style etc. is that of the 1st series. Lily is dating Logan and Duncan and Veronica aren't together.

**CHAPTER 1 **

Veronica exhaled, blowing up her fringe as her father pulled up outside the school. Doomsday, or rather Doomshour, had arrived. Her father stopped the car and turned to look at her. Veronica tried to ignore him but, after 5 minutes of a one-sided staring contest, she broke. "I don't see what the big deal is. It was one time!" Her father continued to stare at her. "Okay, so maybe it was more than once. But I mean Clements didn't even notice the keys were missing." "That's not the point Veronica and you know it. You shouldn't have had a copy of the keys to begin with." "But Dad---" "No honey, I don't care what you're about to say, you're not getting out of detention." Veronica huffed and climbed out of the car, resisting the urge to slam the door behind her. She could hear her Dad calling out to her as she walked into the school, "Have a nice time honey!"

Logan pressed his head against the passengers window as he tried to tune out his father's rantings. How he had embarrassed him again, how disappointed he was with him. He didn't need to listen, he figured the beatings last night spoke for themselves. "Are you even listening to me Logan?" "Yeah Dad, I get it. I bring shame upon our household and now I must go and serve my punishment." "This isn't funny young man. Do you need to be retaught your lessons in manners?" Logan went cold at the look in his fathers eyes. "No Dad. I remember them." "Good," Aaron pulled up at the school and Logan jumped out, heading towards the school without looking back.

Lily talked the entire way to the school, chatting on and on about sex, drugs and boys. Every subject was strategically chosen to drive Celeste crazy. A plan which was working out quite well. Celeste managed to ignore most of the subject matter and had never been happier to see Neptune High rise up in front of her. She dropped Lily at the school with nothing but a glare by way of goodbye.

Mac walked onto the school grounds, once more cursing the lack of working transport available to her. In her hurry to avoid being late for detention she almost missed the car coming towards her. She jumped out of the way at the last moment and was treated to the beeping of a car horn as it cruised past her. She saw Dick Casablancas lean out the window and shout "Watch the paint-job computer nerd!" She somehow resisted the urge to throw a very large rock through his rear window. And that was only because she knew she couldn't afford to replace it!

Dick parked in the schools lot, leaning back against the head-rest, trying to wipe away the feeling of guilt he had over shouting at that girl Mac. He knew she hung around with Mars so he really shouldn't feel guilty just for shouting at her. He shook his head and, deciding to forget about the entire thing, got out of his car and headed into the school.

---------------------------------------------------------

Veronica was sitting at a desk at the front of the library, her feet up on the desk and a book on her lap. She didn't bother to look up when the others started to pile in. Logan and Lily sat in the row behind Veronica, Mac sat at the row opposite them and Dick sat two rows behind her. They all sat there, studiously ignoring each other, until the supervising teacher marched in.

"You all know why you're here. You have all commited some crime or another, showing what little respect you have for this school, the rules, and the staff that patrol these halls. All these are in place to ensure your safety and you turn around and treat them with contempt, believing they are beneath you." He turned and looked them all in the eye in turn. "For that reason, you are all to write an essay on why you are here and whether you think you deserve to be here or not," he handed pages out to them. "Now, any questions?" Veronica raised her hand. "Yes Miss Mars?" "Sir, does Barry Manilow know you raid his closet?" Logan and Mac snickered. "Congradulations Miss Mars, you get to come back here next Saturday. Now, for the next 8 hours you are to remain in this room. You do not leave unless I have given you express permission. Understood?" They all mumbled various positive answers and he finally left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Breakfast Club**

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or The Breakfast Club!

Pairings: LoVe (LoganxVeronica), MaDi (MacxDick)

_Parts:_

Princess: Lily

Athlete: Logan

Criminal: Veronica (enjoy the irony!)

Brain: Mac

Basketcase/Asshole: Dick

A/N: --AU S1-- Lily isn't dead but Veronica is still an outsider, her attitude style etc. is that of the 1st series. Lily is dating Logan and Duncan and Veronica aren't together.

**CHAPTER 2**

The silence was deafening. Dick was lying on his desk asleep (if the drool was any indication), Lily was filing her nails and humming to herself, Mac was looking at her page and tapping her pen, Logan was staring into space and Veronica finally looked up from her book. Deciding she should break the comatose like state they were all in, she slammed her book down on her desk. Lily ruined a nail, Logan cracked his elbow off the desk, Mac's pen sailed across the room, and Dick fell off his chair. They all glared at Veronica but she just smiled back at them innocently.

"What the Hell Mars??" Dick shouted up at her. "Oh I was just wondering why nobody told me we were remaking The Breakfast Club. If I had known I would've brought my bandana, check shirt and bad ass attitude with me today." "And just what makes you think you're the Criminal of this Breakfast Club?" Veronica laughed, "Mac, why am I not surprised that you've watched The Breakfast Club." "Are you kidding??" Mac looked at Veronica in shock. "The Breakfast Club is a piece of cinematic iconography and it should be mandatory for all teenagers to watch it! I mean it was made in the 80s and is still as true today as it was then. What else can say that?" "Shoulder pads?" Mac chose to ignore Veronica's last remark.

"What's this film about?" came Dick's sleep-fogged voice from the back of the room. Veronica filled him in, "It's about 5 teenagers who get stuck in detention one Saturday. They all come from different groups, there's the Criminal, the Princess, the Basketcase, the Athlete, and the Brain. They all hate each other at the start but by the end they all end up as friends." "That sounds totally lame V." "Thank you Lily for that enlightening contribution." Mac grabbed Veronica's attention again. "So who do you think's who in our version?" Veronica mused over it for a minute. "Well Lily's definitely the Princess anyway." "No questioning that!" "Which means as her counter-part, Logan is the Athlete. Mac, you are so the Brain and since we've already established that I'm the Criminal, that means Dick is the Basketcase." They looked at Dick. Then they looked back at each other. "Maybe we should change Basketcase to Asshole?" Mac suggested. Veronica threw up her hands, "Hey, no objection from this corner."

"You've got it all wrong Veronica, unless there's gender-bending involved." "What are you talking about Logan?" "Well, as far as I remember, the Princess and the Criminal, and the Athlete and the Basketcase---" "Asshole." "--Whatever. Hook up at the end. So unless you and Lily have some secret passion going on, I doubt that's going to work out. And although I do find it hard to contain myself around Dick, I seriously doubt we'll be hooking up anytime soon." Veronica stared at him in stunned silence. Logan figured it was because of the excellent point he had made. He was wrong. "Logan, you've watched The Breakfast Club??" Lily was looking at him in slight disgust. "I can't believe you watched that totally lame movie! WTF much? People I hang with don't normally spend their time watching cheesy 80s chick flicks. I expect them to be as fabulous as me!" Veronica tried not to roll her eyes too obviously, not wanting to invoke Lily's wrath in her direction. Mac chirped out, "Come on guys, it's not lame! I mean once you get used to the hair and the clothes it's really not that..." Mac trailed off as she was stared down by Logan and Lily. Lily's lip curled as she spat out, "Whatever, Blue Lagoon." If she was surprised nobody laughed with her she didn't show it.

------------------------------------------------------------

Mac had managed to sneak her i-pod in with her and was currently focusing all her attention on miming along with the songs. She didn't notice the set of eyes trained on her from the back of the class. Dick was using his hand to prop up his head so he wouldn't fall asleep again. It was only after a few minutes he realised that, instead of staring into space, he was staring at Mac. He glanced around to make sure nobody had spotted this during his lapse in attention. Once he realised he was safe, he discreetly went back to staring at Mac. He admitted to himself that she wasn't exactly a dog or anything, that she was in fact kind of cute._ Uhck! What am I thinking?! If any of the others knew I even thought this I'd be toast!_ Dick shook his head to get rid of the unwanted thoughts but couldn't stop the grin forming on his face when he noticed she was starting to bop along to the music as well. _Well...maybe she's a little hot._

Veronica had gone back to focusing on her book. She hadn't thought she'd find it the slightest bit interesting as it was a random one she'd picked up as she ran out of the apartment. She'd groaned when she realised it was one of Wallace's Mom's cheesy romance novels. The thought that her BFFs Mom had visions of Keith Mars as a bare-chested Adonis ready to sweep her onto his white stallion was enough to put Veronica in therapy for years! However, it really wasn't that bad. Veronica was getting swept up in the tangled lives of Ronaldo and Anna Maria, and just as she got to Anna Maria walking in on Ronaldo with her evil half-sister, a paper ball hit the back of her head. She whiped around to glare at the perpetrator and saw Logan whistling and looking around in faux-innocence. She chucked the paper ball back at his head and he turned to face her. "What the fuck Mars?!" "Don't try the innocence act with me _Echolls_, I've known you too long to fall for that. You're so jaded I don't think you could even feign innocence." _Ouch_. Logan flinched internally, knowing what she said was true and hating it. His facial expression never changed except to sneer at Veronica. "Oh and you're so pure and innocent Mars?" He looked her up and down, "How is the football team by the way?" "Not as good as the basketball team but they're getting there." Veronica smirked as Logan seemed at a loss to come up with a suitably biting comeback. She turned back to her book content that she'd won this round.

Logan sat there slightly stunned. He regained his composure in time to see Veronica turn away from him, and was unable to explain the twinge of loss he felt from her action. He knew that he enjoyed their verbal sparring but it was a fact that he tried to ignore. He tuned in in time to feel Lily's hand stroking up and down his arm. He smirked down at her and was leaning in towards her when he saw Veronica looking at him out of the corner of his eye. He tried to ignore her, focusing on Lily instead, but he couldn't. In the end he pulled away from her, ignoring Lily's protests he turned to look at Veronica. She looked slighty stunned that she had been staring at them, but he didn't miss the look of satisfaction that crossed her face when he pulled away from Lily. She subtly turned away again but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was still watching him. Annoyed at himself he lay his head on the desk and decided to get some sleep, figuring at least that way his thoughts might shut up!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Bradford walked in to a silent library, feeling pleased that he had evoked such obiedience in his detentionees. However, on entering the room he saw the real reason for the silence. Every person in the room was fast asleep, some were snoring and others were drooling! Well just Dick really. After slamming his fist on the table and waking them rudely, he told them it was time for a toilet break.

------------------------------------------------------------

They were all spread around the room stretching when Mr. Bradford reappeared. "Mr. Echolls and Mr. Casablancas," Mr. Bradford beckoned them towards him. "I need to move shelves in another room and I need the two of you to help me." "But Mr. B we're not allowed to leave the room remember? I have to say that I am shocked that such an upstanding member of the faculty would try to get us to break school rules." "I'm sure you think you're funny Mr. Echolls, but I fail to see the humor. Now if you would follow me out we can get this over with." He marched out of the room and after a quick look at each other, Logan and Dick followed. The door slammed shut behind them and the three girls realised they were alone.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Lily decided to talk. "So bitches, what do you say to a game to break all this tension?" Mac looked excited, "What kind of game?" "Truth...or dare!" She drawled dramatically. Veronica rolled eyes, "Isn't that just a little bit childish Lily?" "Not if we make it fun. So are you bitches in or what?" "I'm in." "Mac!!" "Oh come on Veronica, what else have we got to do?" "Fine then. I'm in too." "Great! And since I'm the one who came up with the idea, I get to go first!" Lily frowned and tapped her lip for a moment until a look of enlightenment crossed her face. This was quickly followed by a mischievous grin and Mac and Veronica waited apprehensievly. "Mac, is it?" Mac had a look on her face which bordered on horror. "Truth or Dare?" Mac looked panicked, "Eh, uh, um Dare!" Veronica winced, _Bad choice Mac_. Lily lived for this game. "Okay then Mac. When Mr. B comes back in here you have to flash him." "WHAT?!" "Hey, you picked dare, you can't just decide not to do it!" "Fine I'll do it." Mac had a queasy look on her face and Veronica pitied her baptism of fire.

"Okay so, my turn," Mac said shakily. "Veronica," Veronica's head whiped up, "Truth or Dare?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Breakfast Club**

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or The Breakfast Club!

Pairings: LoVe (LoganxVeronica), MaDi (MacxDick)

_Parts:_

Princess: Lily

Athlete: Logan

Criminal: Veronica (enjoy the irony!)

Brain: Mac

Basketcase/Asshole: Dick

A/N: --AU S1-- Lily isn't dead but Veronica is still an outsider, her attitude style etc. is that of the 1st series. Lily is dating Logan and Duncan and Veronica aren't together.

A/N2: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!!! I've been really caught up with college and I'm really sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!! I promise the next chapter won't take as long to post! xPinkyxxPromisex :) Also I just wanted to say thank you SO much to the people that reviewed the story so far! I couldn't believe people actually liked it and now I am SO INSPIRED to continue its twisty detention journey through adolesence! As I said before I'm really stuck with work for college (art is hard :'( ) so I won't get to reply to all the reviews BUT I LOVE YOU ALL FOR SENDING THEM!!!!!!!!! XD coughcough...excuse me now and continue with the story:D

**CHAPTER 3**

"Truth."

"Wow, like that was unexpected." "Hmm, could that possibly be sarcasm I detect Lily?" "Duh." "Hey! Can we get back to the game please?!" "Oh, right. Sorry Mac." Mac decided to ask the first thing that came into her head. "Are you still a virgin?" Suddenly Veronica decided she didn't feel sorry for Mac anymore. She began to look forward to Mac having to complete her dare. "Well?" "No." "What? Yeah right V. like anyones going to believe that!" "You don't have to believe it, but it's still true." "The point of picking Truth is that you're supposed to tell the TRUTH." "I am!" "Well I still don't believe you! Why would you even lie about that?! You'll just make things worse for yourself."

"You don't believe what?" The three girls turned around to see Dick, Logan and Mr. Bradford enter the room. Lily gave Mac a pointed look and Veronica could see her gulping, trying not to panic. Mr. Bradford gave them a short lecture on staying quiet and turned to leave the room. Mac looked at Lily and saw her mouth the word 'Chicken'. She took a deep breath and called out--"Mr. Bradford!" He stopped at the door and turned around, "Yes?" Mac yanked up her t-shirt and flashed him. Veronica and Lily laughed and shouted "Woo Hoo!" Once the guys got over the initial shock and gaping, they started wolf whistling. When Mac pulled her top back down she realised Mr. Bradford had gone a strange purple colour. He started ranting about indecent student behaviour and finished off by adding, "Well Miss Mars, at least you won't be on your own in detention next Saturday." With that he turned and left the room, muttering under his breath.

"What was that about?" "What was what about?" Veronica asked Logan innocently. "Oh, so you expect us to believe that Mac suddenly had the urge to just flash Mr. B? Try again Mars." "Oh give it up V. we might as well let them in on the game." "Lily no!" "Trust me, it'll be fabulous!" "What game is this?" "We were just playing a little game of Truth or Dare." Looks of glee settled on Dick's and Logan's faces and all Veronica and Mac could do was groan. "So what you were talking about when we walked in was connected to the game?" Veronica gave Lily a warning look which was ignored. "V. picked truth but she's trying to claim she's not a virgin!" Dick gave a whoop. "So who was it Mars? Was he a member of a school team or one of your outsider clients?" Veronica decided to ignore Dick, but couldn't help noticing the look on Logan's face. He didn't look thrilled by the news. "What's wrong Logan? I thought you would've been delighted by the news. Surely this means you have more ammo for your rumours, and this time it'll even be true."

Logan was trying to ignore the surge of jealousy running through him. He couldn't explain it and he wasn't sure he wanted to. He chose to pretend he didn't hear her and turned to Lily. "What're we waiting for? Lets get on with the game!" Lily cheered and told Veronica it was her turn. She asked Logan, "Truth or Dare?" He smirked back at her, "Dare." Lily and Mac made 'Ooooo' sounds and started giggling. "Logan. You have to lick any part of...Dick's body." Logan and Dick looked at each other in horror and jumped back a step. "You have to do it Logan." "Yeah Logan! You picked Dare so it's your own fault!" Logan made a face and walked over to Dick. "Dude what are you doing?! You are _not_ fucking licking me!!" Logan, in a lightening fast move, picked up his hand and licked it. He then started scrubbing his tongue with his sleeve. "Was that really a wise choice Logan?" Veronica queried. "I mean it's Dick. God knows where that hand's been." Logan looked naueseated at the thought. He took a deep breath and proclaimed it was his turn.

"Lily, Truth or Dare?" "Dare!" _Of course_, Veronica sighed. "You have to...kiss Mac!" Mac looked petrified but Lily just giggled. "For 60 seconds." Logan was quite proud of himself as he watched Lily kiss Mac. He glanced at Dick, ready to share a smirk or a high-five with him, but all he saw was Dick narrowing his eyes at the display in front of them. He'd never seen anyone as relieved as Mac when he announced the minute was up. Lily turned her evil eye on Dick next. "So Dick, Truth or Dare?" "Truth," he answered without hesitation, clearly afraid of what Lily might make him do. "Okay so Dick. Is there anyone in this room that you think is hot?" Logan admitted that he was cynical, but the moment he realised Dick was blushing, he knew he really had seen it all. Luckily he managed to kill the blush before the others noticed. He gave his answer, "Yes." Lily preened obviously thinking it was her. Logan wasn't so sure, and neither was Veronica. She thought she'd seen him blushing but wasn't positive. She decided not to mention it. Dick chose Veronica as his victim. "Mars, Truth or Dare?" "Truth." "Who did you lose your virginity to?" At that moment Veronica decided she hated Dick. "That's none of your business." "Cm'on you have to answer the question Mars!" "Yeah V. come on!" Veronica shook her head, "I'll step out of the game but I'm not answering the question." Lily pouted, "Fine then. I'll take your turn. Logan, Truth or Dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to take your shirt off!"

Logan paled. He couldn't take his shirt off, if he did they'd see the scars and marks left from his father's lastest beating. He really didn't want to have to try and explain them. Then inspiration hit. "I'll only do it If Veronica answers her question." Veronica's head shot up. "I told you I'm not answering it!" "You have to now V.!" "Yeah go on Veronica." Veronica couldn't take it anymore so she ran to the back of the library, into the supply closet, and slammed the door behind her. The rest of the group all looked after her in shock. After a few minutes Logan decided to check on her. He opened the door and walked in. As he closed the door he could hear Lily say, "I guess this means we all take a break from the game."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica was sitting in front of a stack of shelves, hugging her legs to her body, her head buried in her knees. She didn't look up when she heard someone enter the closet, or when they sat down beside her. She eventually looked up when the person started rubbing her back. Through tear soaked eyes she realised that it was Logan in the closet with her.

"Logan? What're you doing?" "I came to see if you were alright." "Why? It's not like you care. We hate each other remember? Anyway, it's your fault I'm in here." "How?!" She glared at him, "Because of your stupid condition on your dare!" "Well I didn't know it would send you sobbing into a supply closet did I?" Veronica didn't reply and he realised she was crying again. He started rubbing her back again. "Do you want to know the reason I wouldn't answer the question? It's because I don't know the answer." His hand stopped moving. "Remember Shelley Pomroy's party last year?" He nodded but realised she couldn't see him, she continued on anyway, "At the party somebody drugged me and raped me, and I have no idea who it was!" Her voice cracked and her whole body started to shake. The next thing he knew she was in his arms, he made shushing sounds and told her it was alright. The whole time he comforted her he was in a blinding rage. Once the initial horrified shock wore off he began to see red. He thought back to the party trying to think of who it could be. Somebody who had drugs. Someone who..._oh god_. For the second time in as many minutes, Logan paled. "Logan, what's wrong?" Veronica was looking up at him. Obviously he'd said 'oh god' out loud.

He looked down at her, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times, trying to figure out what to say. She pushed a little away from him. "Logan. What's wrong?" "Veronica I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." "Sorry for what? You're really starting to worry me now." "That night, at the party, I brought GHB with me and gave it to some of the others. It was just meant to give us a buzz, I never thought it'd be used...Nobody was meant to get hurt! I swear!" Veronica just stared at him. "You brought it? You're the reason the guy who raped me had the drug? It's your fault this happened to me!" She started beating her fists off his chest. "It's your fault! It's your fault!" She was crying again and Logan didn't know what to do. He'd never felt so guilty in his life, at that moment he really hated himself. He caught her to him again and started whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over again into her hair.

Eventually her punches weakened, then stopped, and Logan was left with her clinging to his shirt and crying herself dry. When she stopped crying Logan told her again that he was sorry, that he never meant for something like that to happen. Veronica lifted her head and looked straight at him. She saw the sincerity and horror in his eyes. She could also see the guilt and knew that he blamed himself for what happened to her, and that he hated himself because of it. She suddenly realised that she didn't blame him. He wasn't the one that raped her, and it had never been his intention for the drug to be used like that. "I'm sorry too Logan." He looked at her in surprise. "I don't really blame you. It just gets too much sometimes trying to deal with it." "Did you report it to Lamb?" Veronica gave a humourless laugh. "Yeah, I did. And he told me to go see the wizard." Logan's arms tightened around her as the desire to kill Sheriff Lamb washed over him. "It's okay Logan," she could read the murder on his face. "I've learnt how to deal with it in my own way." She gave him a watery grin, trying to break the tension. "Well I've held up my end of the bargain! Now you have to take your shirt off." She could feel his body tense. "What's wrong? Why are you so afraid?"

Logan looked into her face and he knew he could trust her. She had bared a part of her soul to him, maybe he could do the same. He let go of her and lifted off his shirt. "This is why I'm afraid." He turned around and her look of confusion changed into one of horror when she could finally see his back. She gasped and he heard her whisper, "Oh, Logan." He knew it must look really bad, some of the marks from last night were probably still bleeding.

Veronica couldn't believe what she was seeing. There were old scars, that looked like they were from cigars or belt buckles, and much fresher ones too. Some of the newer ones were still bleeding a little and she knew they had to have been made very recently. "Who..." She wanted to ask who it was but she thought she already knew the answer. Who else could it be? Logan's next words confirmed her suspitions. "That would be the handy work of Daddy Dearest." "But why would he..." "I embarrassed him. The whole fighting at school and getting detention thing." Veronica just sat there and stared at his back, unable to believe his own father could do this to him. Suddenly she was reaching out and tracing his scars with her fingers. She wanted him to know that she wouldn't hurt him, that there was someone out there that cared.

Logan tensed up when he felt her touch his back, but relaxed when he realised what she was doing. He'd thought she'd be repulsed by them, want nothing to do with him, but instead she was tracing the scars out along his back. Shock hit him like a wave when he realised she wasn't tracing with her hands anymore. He could feel the heat of her mouth on his back as she kissed all the lines and marks. Then another wave of emotion hit him. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew he couldn't just sit there anymore.

Veronica didn't know why she was doing it, she just suddenly felt the need to touch him. The need to kiss him. She wanted to blot out the pain and the memories, so she settled for kissing his scars. That was until he spun around, grabbed her and crushed his lips to hers. She froze for a moment out of pure shock, but when he started to pull away she grabbed his shoulders and dragged him back to her. It was a kiss between two people who had shared their darkest secrets with each other. It was full of passion, but at the same time used to reassure. Reassure that everything would be alright, that they could handle it. Logan ran his tongue over her bottom lip and Veronica welcomed it into her mouth. Logan moaned at the feeling of Veronica's tongue stroking his, and he got the same reaction from her when she felt his hand slide under her top. Just as they were getting very heated, they realised what they were doing and jumped apart.

They both sat on opposite sides of the closet panting, trying to catch their breath. Veronica finally said, "You have a girlfriend." Logan knew he shouldn't have done what he did. No matter what Lily did to him, he was always faithful. But at the moment, with the sight of Veronica panting on the other side of the closet, her lips bruised from his kisses, he was having a hard time remembering his own name--let alone Lily's! "Y'know I'm thinking we treat this closet like Vegas." Logan looked up at her. "What happens in the closet stays in the closet." Logan nodded his agreement and, after a minute or two, pulled back on his shirt and stood up. He held out his hand and helped Veronica up. It was another minute or two before they realised they were still holding hands. They dropped each others hands like they were on fire and Logan put his on the door handle.

"You ready to come out of the closet?" Veronica fake winced at his terrible pun. They both laughed and Logan finally opened the door.

------------------------------------------------------

Please continue to share the love and push the button:) Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Breakfast Club**

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or The Breakfast Club!

Pairings: LoVe (LoganxVeronica), MaDi (MacxDick)

_Parts:_

Princess: Lily

Athlete: Logan

Criminal: Veronica (enjoy the irony!)

Brain: Mac

Basketcase/Asshole: Dick

A/N: --AU S1-- Lily isn't dead but Veronica is still an outsider, her attitude style etc. is that of the 1st series. Lily is dating Logan and Duncan and Veronica aren't together.

A/N2: I know this chapter is shorter and I'm sorry about that, but at least you get to see some MaDi!! I'm sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I will actually be surprised if people are still reading this! I promise the next chapter will be longer and that there'll be more MaDi and LoVe :) Also some surprises in the next chap. New friendships forged and old ones tested!!

**CHAPTER 4**

Dick, Mac and Lily watched in shock as Logan went into the closet after Veronica. Lily turned to the other two and said, "I guess this means we all take a break from the game." She sauntered over to where she had been sitting, pulled out a shocking pink i-pod, and slouched back in her chair with her eyes closed. Mac and Dick looked at each other, then quickly away again, both uncomfortable now that they were left on their own. Mac pulled herself onto a desk and started swinging her legs. Dick leaned against the desk in front of her.

"So..."

"Yeah..."

"Hey how about we continue the game?" Mac looked at him suspiciously.

"You expect me to play Truth or Dare with _you_?" Dick sort of saw her point. "Well, how about just Truths then? Anything said doesn't leave this room." Mac was silent for awhile but then he heard her sigh. "Fine. It's not like there's anything else to do around here." "Okay then, I'll go first. Hmmm..." Mac just stared at him, waiting for him to hurry on. While he was distracted she took a moment to look at him. Even if he was an ass, she had to admit, he was kind of hot. _I mean just because I hate him doesn't mean I'm blind or anything_. She was just beginning to wonder what he'd look like with his shirt off when she realised she was openly checking him out. Her face suddenly felt as if was on fire and she prayed to some merciful god that Dick hadn't noticed. Luckily, he was still trying to think up a question. Mac rolled her eyes as she waited for her face to cool down.

"I've got it!" Dick turned triumphantly to Mac and noticed she looked kind of flustered.

"Why are you fanning your face?"

"Because I think it feels a little hot in here." She stopped suddenly and grinned at him. "Hey! Now it's my turn." Dick looked confused for a minute before he started shaking his head and waving his hands in front of him. "No no no no no! That's not fair!" "Are you denying that you asked me a question?" "Well, no but---" "Then it's my turn!" He growled and crossed his arms over his chest. She smiled at him again and his stomach did a flip. He put it down to hunger. "Okay so Dick...why do feel the need to be such an ass all the time?" Dick straightened up, looking outraged. "Hey, that's not a real question!" Mac exhaled and tried to explain what she meant. "I just mean--why are you the way you are? You're obnoxious, you objectify women, and your main goal in life seems to be to drink it away. I just want to know if there's a specific reason for it or if that's just who you are." Dick looked stunned and started to think about what she'd said. Did he want to be that guy? No. Did he like being that guy? No. Then why... "I don't know how I ended up as that guy, the one you just described. I think somewhere along the way I decided I wanted to be one of the cool people and that was the easiest way to become one. I mean, I know I had money, but that only gets you so far. If I was loud and obnoxious, or made mean comments about other kids, the cool kids thought I was cool too. Eventually I forgot that wasn't who I was and it just became who I am." He raised his head and saw Mac staring at him with such intensity that he wanted to take a step back. "You don't have to be that guy Dick." "Yes I do." "No you don't! Are you telling me that what the rest of the 09ers think about you matters more than who you really are?!" Dick look stunned at the passion in her voice. He couldn't take the intensity anymore and he looked away. "It's my turn." Mac sighed in frustration.

Dick looked around the room as if for inspiration, but really just trying to avoid Mac's eyes. Part of him wanted to get her back. Find some invasive question like the one she had asked him. "So Mac," she looked up at him. "Can you honestly tell me that it doesn't bother you what people say about you? You don't mind when you hear the whispers, the names? You can look me in the eye and tell me that not once have you wanted to be one of the popular kids?" Mac looked him straight in the eye and opened her mouth to speak. After a few attempts at talking she closed her mouth and looked away from him. "You still haven't answered the question." She turned her head back to him, her eyes wide. "But, I thought--" "You have to answer the question. I want to hear you say it out loud." Dick was being merciless but figured it was time for payback. He tried to ignore the glare he was recieving. "Fine, you want to hear it? Yes! Sometimes I wish I could have been one of the popular kids, but only sometimes." Dick looked smug and Mac suddenly let rip at him. "Why do you look so pleased? You don't know what it's like! You don't have to worry about the names people call you, stuff they write about you. Even if everyone hated you, you'd still get away with it because you're an 09er. It's just not fair!" Mac ducked her head so he wouldn't see that her eyes were tearing up, so she never saw the expression that crossed his face.

He felt so guilty. He'd only meant to make her mad, he hadn't meant to make her cry! He didn't know what to do but he knew he had to do something. He stretched out his arm jerkily and tried to pat her on the shoulder. She raised her head and he froze. Her eyes were luminous with tears that were starting to slide down her face, but the look on her face was defient. Dick just stared at her and, before he even realised what he was doing, his hand moved from her shoulder and started stroking her cheek. He wiped away her tears, watching as the expression on her face changed from shock to something softer. She turned her face into his hand and closed her eyes. Dick was overcome with a fascination of the girl in front of him. He was moving closer to her when he heard the closet door open behind them. Mac's eyes shot open and they both froze. The sound of Veronica and Logan's laughter broke the spell. Dick shot away from Mac and her eyes widened as reality set in. They avoided each others eyes and welcomed Veronica and Logan back, hoping nobody would notice just how much things had changed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now, but please R&R!!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Breakfast Club**

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or The Breakfast Club!

Pairings: LoVe (LoganxVeronica), MaDi (MacxDick)

_Parts:_

Princess: Lily

Athlete: Logan

Criminal: Veronica (enjoy the irony!)

Brain: Mac

Basketcase/Asshole: Dick

A/N: --AU S1-- Lily isn't dead but Veronica is still an outsider, her attitude style etc. is that of the 1st series. Lily is dating Logan and Duncan and Veronica aren't together. I realise that the Mac/Cassidy relashionship thing is from the second series, but I kinda felt it could make some appropriate waves here! Plus she doesn't actually like him here, I figured I'd save her the heartache.

**CHAPTER 5**

"So, Mars, over your little freak attack?"

"Why yes Dick and thank you so much for caring."

Logan grinned as he listened to the insults being tossed back and forth. He realised he was still staring at Veronica and whipped his head around before anyone could notice. When he turned he saw Mac giving him a strange look and he strolled up to her.

"Any particular reason you're staring at me or is it just my general charm?"

Mac rolled her eyes,

"It's the charm."

"What's Lily doing?"

They all turned to witness the sight of Lily headbanging and making weird motions with her hands.

"Huh."

Veronica let out.

"I never took her for an air-guitar kind of girl."

_Lily_.

Mac's eyes widened. She'd completely forgotten she was even there! From the look Dick was sending her way she guessed he was thinking the same thing as her:

_What if she'd seen something?!_

Logan tapped Lily on the shoulder and she jumped a foot off the chair.

"Logan! What the Hell?!"

She only then seemed to realise where she was.

"Oh duh, detention. Oh, hey V.! Feeling better?"

"Yes Lily, I'm fine now."

Lily turned to face Dick and Mac.

"I'm glad the two of you didn't kill each other while I checked out. I was sure something would've happened when I left you alone for so long. Find anything interesting to do?"

Dick watched her suspiciously, but she seemed innocent enough. Well, as innocent as Lily Kane could be anyway.

"Not really. We pretty much ignored each other until the others came back."

_Now why don't I believe that Dick_. Logan couldn't help noticing the way Dick looked at Mac out of the corner of his eye, or the way Mac seemed to be studiously avoiding him. Something happened while they were on their own, and Logan didn't know what it was, but he was definitly going to have some fun with it.

"So!"

Logan clapped his hands.

"Our brief break is over, whats say we pick up the game where we left off? It was my turn I believe?"

He rubbed his hands together.

"Dick, Truth or Dare?"

Dick wavered, unsure which was the lesser of the two evils.

"Truth."

He figured it was the safest option.

"What did you and Mac do while we were gone?"

He was wrong.

"Ignored and talked once or twice."

It was only a little white lie so it practically didn't even count. He could hear Mac leave out a quiet sigh of relief. He couldn't figure out why Logan looked so disappointed though. If anything it should have been him that was disappointed that that was all they did. Dick internally shook his head. _No! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!_ They were all looking expectantly at him and he remembered it was his turn.

"Eh...Veronica! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

She'd had enough Truths to last her quite a while. Anyway, she wasn't really afraid of anything Dick could tell her to do, he wasn't exactly the sharpest tack in the box.

"Veronica, you have to whisper something dirty to Logan for 60 seconds."

Dick was so caught up in smug genius mode he didn't see the looks on Veronica and Logan's faces. They knew they couldn't refuse to do something again so Veronica moved over to Logan's side. An evil little grin appeared on her face. Nobody would know what she was saying except Logan, and he wouldn't say anything. She decided she was going to have some fun with this dare and she looked at Dick.

"Your time starts now!"

Veronica cupped her hands around Logan's ear and started whispering all the different things she'd like to do with, and to, him. She also nibbled the lobe of his ear when she knew no one would notice. By the time the 60 seconds were up, Logan was in agony.

"Time's up!"

Dick shouted. They all watched as Veronica walked away grinning, leaving Logan clenching the table behind him and taking deep breaths. Lily gazed at her in amazement.

"V. I think you just gained a whole lot more respect from me!"

Dick shook his head at Logan's obvious discomfort.

"Dude, I can't believe you let _Mars_ do that to you."

What got to Logan was the fact that he could remember what Veronica tasted like, could still feel his hands on her skin. His very much alive imagination filled in the rest of the blanks for him. He composed himself in time to hear Veronica say:

"Mac, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"When was the last time a guy told you he liked you, and who was it?"

_Uh oh_, Mac winced. _I'd been hoping this kind of question wouldn't come up_.

"Well? When and who Mac?"

Mac cleared her throat.

"Em, yesterday, and Cassidy Casablancas."

She was pretty sure Dick had just given himself whiplash. The others looked sort of surprised, but not majorly shocked. Or slightly betrayed like Dick did. She refused to meet his eyes. She had no reason to feel guilty. They hadn't even kissed for crying out loud! Mac quickly decided to use her turn as a distraction.

"Lily, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare of course!"

"Okay then Lily. 9am Monday morning, when the halls are nice and busy, you have to streak a circuit of the school." Veronica, Dick and Logan whistled and cheered Mac's idea. Even Lily showed a grudging respect for her.

"Okay, I'll do it. Maybe you're not such a lost cause after all." Mac looked bemused.

"Thanks...I think."

Lily grabbed Logan's attention.

"Logan, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Lily pouted.

"You're so boring sometimes. The answer to this question is going to make you seem even more boring. Have you ever kissed another girl while you were with fabulous me?"

Lily was completely assured she'd get an answer in the negative. She felt a little less sure when she noticed the deer in the headlights look Logan had on his face.

"Well, have you?"

Logan avoided glancing in Veronica's direction.

"Yes."

Even Dick and Mac seemed shocked. Logan's unwavering, if misguided, loyalty to his girlfriend was legendary. Lily looked slightly stunned.

"As much as I'd like to, I know I can't say anything to you." Logan nodded and looked away, eager for his turn to be over. Still avoiding Veronica, he turned to Dick.

"Truth or Dare Dick?"

"Dare."

Dick chose immediatley, clearly thinking of the last time Logan gave him a truth. _Perfect_. Logan couldn't help giving himself a self-satisfied smile. Dick had walked straight into his trap.

"Dick, for 60 seconds, you have to kiss..."

He paused to give Dick a chance to sweat. He grinned evilly as he finished his sentance.

"...Mac!"

The look of horror on Dick's face made it all worthwhile for Logan. Lily and Veronica started cheering on Dick and Mac.

"Don't forget to really go for it!"

Dick gave his 'best' friend a glare of pure poison. Suddenly he was standing inches away from Mac, he could see her swallow and the way her eyes darted around the place. He heard Logan say their time had started and he mentally shrugged and thought: _What the Hell._ He pulled Mac to him and started kissing her. As soon as she felt his mouth on hers she melted into him. They knew this would probably be the only time they would ever do this, so they took Logan's advice and went for it. Mac was determind to make the most of the situation. Dick had to suppress a moan when he felt Mac's tongue slide into his mouth. It felt like it had only been a second rather than a minute when Logan called time. Aware they had to keep up appearences, they leapt apart. The effect was somewhat ruined by the fact that they were both gasping for air. Mac vaguely heard Lily call out.

"You go girl!"

And Veronica whistling. One look at Logan told her he probably knew what he had done.

--

Mr. Bradford stalked in just in time to miss all the fun, luckily! He announced it was time for lunch and sent Logan and Mac to get drinks from the cafeteria vending machine. They were just out of earshot of the library when Mac asked Logan.

"What was with that last Dare?"

Logan stumbled a bit but caught himself fast. Not fast enough though, Mac noticed and figured it was as good an admission of guilt as anything.

"What do you mean? It was just a dare."

"Nice try Logan, but I saw your face when the time was up. You knew what you were doing, didn't you?"

"I have no idea wha--"

"Cut the crap and just answer honestly, or I'll tell Lily about you and Veronica."

Logan came to a complete stop and whirled around.

"How do you know about me and Veronica? Did she tell you?!"

Slowly a grin began to spread across Mac's face and Logan groaned. He'd just fallen for one of the oldest tricks in the book.

"I didn't know but thanks for telling me Logan!"

Logan growled.

"Fine! The last Dare was deliberate. I could see the way you and Dick were acting around each other and I decided to see if my hunch was right. And judging by how intense that kiss got, I'd say my suspisions were spot on."

"Honestly? Nothing happened when we were on our own." Logan looked sceptical.

"I swear! I think something nearly happened, but you and Veronica came back into the room so..."

"So we ruined all your fun."

"What? No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Relax Mac, I was just messing with you."

Mac huffed.

"You are very frustrating, did anyone ever tell you that?"

"Many times."

Mac glanced slyly at him from the corner of her eye.

"So, what exactly did happen with you and Veronica?"

Logan tried to ignore her but she kept asking.

"Nothing. Nothing happened."

"Eh Logan? You already told me that it did, so you might want to revise your statement."

Logan sighed.

"Come on! It's not like I could tell anyone. If I did you could just tell people about the me and Dick thing."

She had a point. And she was Veronica's friend, so a little insight into the little blonde's mind mightn't do any harm.

"We may have made out a little."

"May have?"

"Alright so, we did!"

"A little?"

"And okay, maybe more than a little."

"I'm assuming this took place in the closet, yeah?"

"Yeah. But what made you suspicous in the first place?"

"The way you looked at her when you came back into the library."

Logan was very confused.

"But I didn't look at her at all."

"Exactly. You put too much effort into not looking at her for it to seem natural."

Logan just shook his head in amusement and Mac asked him,

"What's so funny?"

"What's funny is that's exactly how I caught on to you and Dick. You were avoiding looking at him."

Mac laughed and Logan joined in. Neither could believe they could be so perceptive with others and so blind when it came to themselves.

--

Veronica couldn't help feeling surprised when Mac and Logan came back with the drinks and were talking and laughing. She thought Logan would've seen Mac as beneath his notice, she couldn't believe he was actually talking to her. And laughing _with_ her, not _at_ her!

--

That's all I have for now, and please please forgive me for my sporadic updates!! Also after many coments I've finally managed to change the talking parts into something people can (hopefully!) read!! Please keep reviewing!!


End file.
